


marshmallow sandwiches and deep intellectual connections

by ofthecloudsjpeg



Series: Five, Six, and Seven [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Five knows Reggie's an asshole, Gen, Siblings, Swearing, and they know grace is a robot so thats somethin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 05:36:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18004829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofthecloudsjpeg/pseuds/ofthecloudsjpeg
Summary: Five was never close with any of his siblings.How could he when they were never close to him?How could he when they were never close to each other?





	marshmallow sandwiches and deep intellectual connections

**Author's Note:**

> \- hi!  
> \- this is gonna be a series from Five's point of view of his friendship with vanya and ben bc this is the trio WE DESERVE  
> \- i literally came up with this the SECOND five called out vanya and ben's names during the "run boy, run" scene in like episode two because that broke my FUCKING heart  
> \- anyways, enjoy <33  
> \- p.s. if u want to, give me ideas on what shinanigans these kids get up to!!! i have tons of ideas, but i could always use more ! :-)  
> \- tumblr: ofthecloudspng !! give me prompts n things to write about <3

Five was never close with any of his siblings.

How could he when they were never close to him?

How could he when they were never close to each other?

Of course, Allison and Luther caught on like a house on fire, but that was just them. They’ve always been like that, so matter the situation. Five doesn’t think anything could separate them.

And Diego and Klaus are getting along much more than usual, which is decidedly… unusual. Diego was putting up with more and more of Klaus’ antics, maybe even enjoying being a part of them. They even had a fucking _handshake_.

Dumbasses.

So, no. He wasn’t going to try to be close or befriend the remaining two, or the first four, he wouldn’t. Not when any of them hadn’t done the same for him.

No way.

Never.

 

 

 

He just never accounted for the day when someone actually did try to know him.

-

Five was smart; Smarter than the average 11 year old, and _definitely_ smarter than all of his siblings. Normally, he’d boast this around. (He’s an insecure, pre-pubescent, pre-teen. Sue him.) As a result, his family would become quickly annoyed at this, and eventually either roll their eyes and walk away, or they would try to undermine his intelligence.

That last one was always his favorite.

Unfortunately, no one was rising to his bait today. One by one, the Hargreeves left the kitchen, red-faced, exasperated, or simply with a raised middle finger. (Klaus was always infatuated with his dramatics.)

All except... Vanya.

Vanya.

Number Seven.

What an enigma. So indescribably, remarkably, startlingly _normal_.

She didn’t have any powers, and that made her ordinary, according to Dad.

But Five just thought that made her more extraordinary than the rest of them.

Think about it. Six of the family members have supernatural abilities, one is a robot, one is a monkey, and one is a douchebag. Being normal is the exact opposite of being ordinary in this family.

And Five was absolutely obsessed with why she’s normal. If she came from the same 43 children who were born unexpectedly, then she should have some sort of supernatural capability, right?

Although, the rest of the 36 children did have powers, but not as big of a scale, Dad said once. They weren’t superhero material, Five supposes. They all had minor capabilities, nothing like Luther’s super strength, or Allisons manipulation, or even Ben’s monster.

So could she potentially have powers that are just too limited for her to reach?

If so, why in God’s name is she here? Why is she special enough that Dad kept her, even when he found out she was ordinary?

Five _itches_ with curiosity.

He’ll never outright question her about these things, seeing as they weren’t exactly the definition of “close” and she probably wouldn’t know anyway, but he wonders.

“Are you okay?”

Five was brought out of his thoughts by a soft-spoken voice. Without a moment of hesitation, he replies, “Would be if I wasn’t here right now,” because all he really wants is to not be here. Not be in this house not be in this room not be in this life--

But he immediately regrets it because Vanya looks like someone just kicked her puppy with soccer cleats.

If they were allowed to have pets.

Or play soccer.

 _Fuck_ _Dad_.

Bringing himself to the present, and not wanting to dwell on the pitiful look on her face, he picks up the marshmallow sandwich he made earlier and bit into it. With a mouthful of sticky, gooey yumminess, he starts to put the marshmallows and bread away and asks, “Why do you care?”

“Because you’re my brother.” Vanya obviously didn’t mean to blurt that explanation out so quickly, judging by the redness in her face.

Five scoffs and takes another bite, “As if that’s a reasonable explanation.” Vanya doesn’t say anything and looks down, seemingly ashamed to have said anything in the first place. He can tell she’s contemplating just bolting out of the kitchen, not letting herself have the chance to embarrass her even more.

The Boy takes pity on her. “Okay… Well then, why do you ask, Vanya? What reason do _you_ have to be concerned about _my_ well-being?” he asked, mocking a condescending voice, not intending to be rude, but trying to be rid of this conversation.

Vanya’s eyebrows furrow in exasperation, not unlike what the previous siblings did earlier, and said in a strong voice, stronger than what Five thought she was capable of, “You’re acting weirder than usual and I wanted to see if you were okay, like a sister should! Am I so horrible for trying to take care of my brother?”

Five looks up at her from his sandwich and raises his eyebrows in shock. He didn’t expect that from Number Seven, and it looks like she wasn’t as bashful from her outburst as she was a minute ago.

He respects that.

So, finally he gives a straight answer, how could he not when Vanya just did something so… extraordinary? “No, it isn’t a horrible thing, I suppose. Just… peculiar. I’m fine-- I just… Really, I’m fine,” he stammered, unlike his usual self. He was telling the truth, absolutely, just not the whole truth.

Vanya stares at him. It’s unnerving and he wants it to stop. Now, preferably.

He clears his throat, “I promise. I’m okay.”

Vanya pauses, nods once, curtly, but her eyes linger on his, seeing if he’s truly lying or not. When she deems him truthful, she puts a gleaming smile on her face and his world brightens.

“Good.”

She walks out of the kitchen with a pep in her step, and leaves Number Five wondering what the actual _fuck_ that was about.


End file.
